The Frozen War
by tombraider123
Summary: A group of wanders enter Arendelle with trouble at their backs and after finding out about Elsa's magic they need her and all of Arendelles help before it is all destroyed
1. The wandering group

Elsa was staring out the window at the blizzard that was hitting Arendelle. It wasn't the snow or ice that bothered her in fact it never bothered it was what Dario had said to her. It had been two weeks since Dario vanished and Elsa was still thinking about what he said. There are more like us. What did he mean are more people with powers over ice and fire, after two weeks she still can't fully understand it and why did he tell her this.

"COME ON ARENDELLE ISN'T THAT FAR NOW" a man heavily clothed in fur clothes yelled back at his group. "HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT THIS BLIZZARD IS THICK" another man yelled back wearing similar clothes to the other man. "I JUST DO NOW COME ON" the first man yelled back and moved on leading his group of 20. After what felt like hours the leader of the group finally set his eyes on Arendelle. Most of Arendelle was covered in snow because of the blizzard but even covered in snow it still was a sight to see. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET SHELTER" the leader yelled trying to get his voice over the the rain of snow and wind.

In the city the group took shelter in a Inn located in the town square, the leader and another man from the group sat down "Alright we made to Arendelle now what, you know they will be hunting us" the other man said. "Robert please, they will have a hard time following us through this blizzard that is why I suggested we leave during the storm so they won't be able to track us" the leader said. "Espen think to yourself they will have their best trackers onto us and the first place they will look is the closest city, Arendelle" Robert said. "You are right but Arendelle is long way from the Vormedal at least a 10 day trip on horse back even longer on foot, that will give us plenty of time to resupply and leave to find another place" Espen said. "So that will be our lives from now huh, moving from city to city until be ever die from starvation,cold or being killed from animals,or until they catch up on us and kill us themselves?" Robert said. "They will give up eventually Robert, they will they can't do this forever so we won't have to as well" Espen said back. The two downed their mugs of ale as the massive fire pit in the center of the inn burned on, they looked at the rest of their group, they only just survived the trip here how can the survive another trip especially one longer the the one here. "Well it's not like we can fight them, Vormedal has at least 10,000 warriors, their are only 20 of us" Espen said. "Maybe Arendelle can help us, I mean this place is huge it must have at least 40,000 soldiers or even more" Robert said. "I don't know Robert why would they have any reason to help 20 wanders like us?" Espen asked "We have to least ask" Robert said.

A bar maid came over to them and put two plats of food in front of the pair "Excuse me miss but who here is in charge of Arendelle?" Robert asked. "Oh they would Queen Elsa, you know she has special ice powers one a week she turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink for everyone to skate on" the bar maid said. This caught Espen's attention "Excuse me but did you say ice powers?" he asked. "Yes, I know it sounds odd but two weeks ago a man showed up at Princess Anna's wedding at said he was their forgotten brother and you know what, he had fire powers kinda like Elsa's ice powers but fire" the bar maid said then turned at left. "Maybe we should go talk to the Queen after all" Espen said Robert nodded at this and took a bit from the meat on his plate "This meat is cold" Robert said and produced a tiny flame from his hand and heated up the meat on his plate.

Anna woke up yawning and her hair in a complete mess noticing Kristoff was already gone "Must of gone to deliver ice, not like many people need it with that blizzard" Anna said. She then looked out the window and noticed that the blizzard had stopped then a large smile cam across her face and ran to find Elsa. Anna finally found Elsa in the castle library "Elsa come on the blizzards over and todays the day you make the ice rink in the courtyard remember" Anna said. "How could I forget come on lets go" Elsa said with a smile on her face. When Anna and Elsa opened the doors they were welcomed with a large crowd of people, Elsa walked down in the center of the courtyard "Are you ready?" Elsa asked already knowing the answer "YEA" the crowd answered back, they were excited especially since Elsa didn't do this last week because of the events that had happened before. "Here we go" Elsa said and stomped her foot on the ground causing ice to spread around on the courtyard creating a large ice rink. Almost instantly everyone including Anna and Elsa started to skate around. After a few hours everyone started to leave "Well I better get rid of this ice" Elsa said to Anna and simply waved her hands and the ice was gone. At the entrance to the courtyard Elsa noticed a group of people, the group walked forward and ended up 10 meters from Elsa "How can I help you?" Elsa said. The group bowed to her and then two men stepped forward "Queen Elsa I am Espen and this is my friend Robert, we need to talk to you".

So everyone what do you think of the first chapter for Frozen war. I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out later this week. Thanks everyone you are the best readers ever.


	2. Explanation

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "We are from the kingdom of Vormedal and we need your help" Espen said. "Very well we can talk in the castle" Elsa said. Elsa lead Espen, Robert and Anna to the sitting room in the castle. When they got to the room they all took a seat. "Ok tell me why do you need my help" Elsa said. "It's a long story" Robert said. "We have plenty of time" Elsa said. "Very well we'll start from the beginning" Robert said. "Vormedal is a city like no other it is inside of a great mountain with the great gate as the only way in, it's about a 14 day walk from here" Espen said. " The city was ruled by King Henrik and believe it or not he had powers like you Queen Elsa" Robert said. "How did you hear about my powers?" Elsa asked. "Yesterday when we arrived here our group stayed at the inn, that's were we heard of your powers and encouraged us to seek help from you" Espen said. "Back to the story, four weeks ago King Henrik passed away, it was said he was a good king he treated everyone fairly, but when he died his son took over the crown, Prince Sverre or should i say King Sverre" Robert said. "Sverre unlike his father is cruel man started killing everyone he belived to be lesser beings" Espen said. "Lesser beings?" Anna asked. "Their is something else you should know about Vormedal, it is a city with a population that has powers like yours Elsa, people had fire powers or ice powers" Espen said. "Really" Anna said. "Yes, but when Sverre became King he killed everyone who didn't have these powers, he believed they were lesser beings, after this me, Espen and the rest of the group fled but they will chasing us" Robert said. "Why would they be chasing you?" Anna asked. "When the group fled four of our members don't have powers so Sverre will be chasing us down, he will want to kill them trust me I know I've seen what he can do" Robert answered. "That's horrible" Elsa said. "Our plan was to move on from Arendelle but when we heard you had ice powers we thought you could help" Espen said. "How could I help?' Elsa said. " Sverre will be after us with the entire Vormedal army 10,000 warriors all with powers over ice or fire. "The soldiers here can't help, if they all have powers then Arendelles forces won't win" Elsa explained. "What powers does Sverre have?" Anna asked. "Hey has power of fire, and I've seen what he does to people with it, he used that power to kill innocent people" Espen said. "What about you two?" Anna asked again. "I have power of ice and Robert has power of fire, the rest of the group excluding the four with powers are about evenly split, sic with ice six with fire, but we won't have a chance against Sverre and his army" Espen said.

Espen, Robert, Elsa and Anna walked back out into the courtyard where the rest of the group were sitting and talking to each other "You must help us Elsa we will all die if you don't, Sverre will come here, he will kill as many people as he can" Espen said. Elsa looked over the group then over to Espen and Robert, then over to Anna what if Sverre reach here he could take the whole city, he would kill everyone. Elsa turned and walked back into the castle closing the doors behind her. "Now what?" Robert asked Espen. "I don't know, lets just go back to the inn and I don't know lets just go" Espen said.

Anna found Elsa back in the library " your just gonna let them go, they don't stand a chance" Anna said to Elsa. "What do you want me to do Anna, Arendelle won't stand a chance, we might have the numbers but you heard him they have 10,000 with powers like mine and Darios. "IF DARIO WAS HERE HE WOULD FIGHT" Anna yelled at Elsa. Elsa couldn't take this she walked out of the room and down the hall. "Your majesty" a old voice said. Elsa turned and saw a old man wearing brown shoes and a brown robe and hood "I heard your talk with those two men before I might have a solution for you" the old man said. "Who are you?" Elsa asked. "I am Jostein, the rune keeper for your castle" the man said. "How can you help?' Elsa asked. "Follow me" Jostein said. The man lead Elsa down a spirling staircase into a room lit only by the torches on the room wall that were made of old brick. "This room is very old Elsa, it was here before the castle was built, it was used by people who practiced spells and potions and the like" Jostein said. Jostein pull out a old rusty key from his pocket and opened a lock for a wooden door. Elsa entered the room to find shelves of old dusty books and a table with a sign that glowed a bright blue. "In my time here I've read all these books all of them" the man said. Elsa looked at the books in aw, their must of been thousands of them. "In one of the books I read about powers like your own and way to help with the battle that is inevitable. "How you have to tell me" Elsa said. "I will don't worry" he said. Jostein grabbed a lit lantern and climbed a ladder leaned against one of the book shelves. Jostein started scanning the books until finally he grabbed one and climbed back down the ladder. He set down the lantern on a wooden table and put the book down in front of him. Jostein started scanning the pages until "here it is, it says fire ice bond by royal blood rise then a force of power from those who once were and in victory one can be saved".


	3. Bound by royal blood

Elsa had slammed the door behind her on the way out "You can't run from this Elsa" Anna yelled. Anna sat back down on one the chairs in the room. After awhile Anna got up and went down to the village to find Espen and his group. Anna opened the door to the inn Espen said they were staying at "Espen, Robert" Anna said. Anna saw the two seated at a table and walked over to them "Anna why are you here?" Robert asked. "I might not be able to help in the battle that is to surly come but I can at least let you and group stay at the castle until then" Anna said. Robert smiled "Thank you Anna I will tell the group to gather there things we'll be there in a couple of hours" Robert said. Anna noticed the whole time Espen had a Grim face and wasn't talking at all "Espen I hope this helps at least" Anna said. "Hm thanks" Espen said. "Robert could I talk to you?" Anna asked. "Of course" Robert said. The two went over the corner of the inn "What's wrong with him?" Anna asked looking over to Espen. "It's a long story but I guess you want to hear it" Robert said. "I would like to" Anna said back. "Ok when Sverre became king he started to kill those with magic of ice or fire, this part you already know, what you don't know is that when this was happening Espen was with his parents at their home, the guards burst in through the door held Espen down and killed his parents right in front of him, the guards took their bodies and burned them right their, a few days later Espen and I hid the last people left in Vormedal that didn't have powers and left with people who wanted to leave as well, Espen knew the nearest place was Arendelle so we came here you know the rest" Robert said. "What about you?" Anna asked. "My parents were already gone, they left four years ago I don't know why and honestly right now I don't care" Robert said. Anna noticed the venom in his voice and realized she might of asked to much. "What is your plan now?" Anna asked. Roberts face went grim "I don't know I'm not sure if our group will survive the walk to the next town, we were gonna fight and were hoping Arendelle would help us but your sister said no so we don't know what to do" Robert said. "Well like I said you and your group can stay in the castle until then" Anna said. "Thank you now go back to the castle we will be their in a couple of hours. Anna walked out the inn and back up to the castle.

Elsa was taking it all in, fire ice bond by royal blood rise then a force of power from those who once were and in victory one can be saved, "What does that mean?" Elsa asked Jostein. The old man looked up at Elsa "Fire and ice bond by royal blood then a force of power from those who once were and in victory one can be saved, it means the magic powers of ice and fire are bond with royal blood, spilling this on the field of battle with bring forth a army of fallen warriors who have the power of fire or ice and will fight with, I do not know about the last part I am sorry" Jostein said. "That's perfect a army that's just what we need" Elsa said. A smiled came across her face but then faded "How do we bond fire and ice?" Elsa asked. "I don't know, but what I do know is where you can find the answer, not far from here their is a cave where their is a book you, if you can find that book you will get the answer" Jostein said. "What is the name of the mine?" Elsa asked. "It's called Cindera cave, it's north of here" Jostein said. "Thank you this is what we need" Elsa said. "Don't go alone Elsa be careful that cave is dangerous" Jostein said.

After hearing this Elsa left and went back to the library where she found Anna "Anna I know what to do" Elsa said. Elsa explained what Jostein told her after hearing this Anna looked confident "Ok so when are we going to get this book?" Anna asked. "Oh no your not going I'm going and I'm gonna see if Espen and Robert will as well" Elsa said. "No Elsa I'm coming to you will need help and I'll see if Kristoff will come as well" Anna said. "No Anna" Elsa said again. "Elsa you can't stop me from helping you so accept it" Anna said getting angry. "Fine you can come then, get your stuff we leave tomorrow.

When Espen, Robert and the rest of their group arrived at the castle entrance Elsa opened the door "Oh Espen, Robert why are you here Elsa said. "Anna told us that our group can stay here until this whole thing is over" Robert said. "Very well come on in their are spare rooms upstairs, Espen Robert I need to talk to you" Elsa said. Robert and Espen walked over to Elsa and she told them what Jostein had told her. Hearing this Espens grim face finally vanished "That's great when do we leave for this cave?" Espen asked. "Tomorrow" Elsa said. "Very good I will tell the rest of the group where we are heading, Queen Elsa are sure this is true though?" Robert said. "It's the only hope we have right now" Elsa said. "I guess your right very well, I hope this works who is coming with us?" Robert asked. "Anna and her husband Kristoff will be coming with us, but I'm afraid for them Jostein said that Cindera cave is dangerous, what if they get hurt or worse" Elsa said. "Hey she wants to come with us she knows the risk, it's her decision" Espen said. "I guess your right, I'm gonna rest I guess we'll all need our rest for tomorrow" Elsa said. Espen and Robert went off and joined the rest of the group and told them what they were going to do tomorrow Espen decided to tell them "We won't be gone long probably just for the day, when were gone I want all of you who have powers to practice and for those who don't go the armory find a weapon and armor and train, for when we get back there will be war"


	4. The Journey

Elsa woke up early she looked out the window to see it was still dark, she couldn't sleep not with all that was going on or more like what was going to happen. She walked to the sitting room but found that the fireplace was lit and somebody was sitting in one of the chairs facing the fire. When Elsa walked in the person heard the footstep and turned and faced her it was Robert "Couldn't sleep either?" Robert asked. "Yea" Elsa said and sat down on one the chairs. Elsa looked over to Robert she never really got a good look at him, he tall and burly and had long black tangled hair and a heavy stubble to match, Elsa also noticed that he had a scar going down from his forehead down to his upper lip. Robert noticed Elsa staring "You can ask if you want" Robert said. "About the scar" He said again. "What happened?" Elsa asked. " About four days after Sverre became king I walked into the throne room my plan was to try and talk some sense into the boy about how he should stop what he was doing to all the people who did not have powers" Robert said. "What happened then?' Elsa asked. "He got angry he said that was the talk of treason and as punishment he used a fire whip across my face, I was so close to leaving a mark on his face as well after that but decided against it, I would of been killed he had all his palace guards with him, I would of lost" Robert said. "I'm sorry to hear that" Elsa said. "I'm not, to me it's a constant reminder of the man who did this to me and how one day I will get him back for it" Robert said. "I'm a man of 40 and got beaten by a boy only 19 I swear I don't know how he is the son of Henrik" Robert said. "What about Espen I've noticed that he isn't as talkative as you?" Elsa asked. "With good reason to, Espen isn't who he seems to be, Espen is also the son of Henrik the eldest soon he's 21, he should of been king not Sverre" Robert said. "Why isn't he king then?' Elsa asked. Robert was about to say something but was stopped "He challenged me" a voice said. Elsa turned and saw that the voice was Espen, he had been at the doorway the whole time listening. Espen walked in and took a seat by the fire, Elsa looked at him he had semi long black hair with a light stubble but thick around his upper lip, he looked at Elsa and Robert with his dark green eyes. "The day I was to be crowned king my younger brother Sverre challenged me during my coronation and challenged me for the crown, went went out the courtyard and began the challenge" Espen said. "What challenge?" Elsa asked. "A fight using our powers" Espen said. "As you could guess I lost and Sverre became king and then began his tyranny over Vormedal, when he comes here I will see to it myself that his rule as king will end" Espen said than exited the room. Elsa and Robert sat their and waited for the sun to come up, it felt like it never would but finally it did.

Espen was outside in the courtyard watching the sun rise when Anna, Elsa, Robert and Kristoff came outside, Espen was wearing a long fur coat and had a bag strapped to his back "Looks like your ready" Kristoff said. Espen just turned to him "Lets go" was all Espen said. The group mounted the horses and rode north. Three hours passed and the group decided to stop and eat "Lets stop here for now" Kristoff said. Everyone got off there horses and opened their bags when they heard a moaning noise coming from behind them. Elsa and Robert went to go and investigate the noise, they walked up to a tree looked around the other side when they saw a woman floating above the ground, her skin was grey and she had blood coming down from her eyes "She's a ghost" Elsa said. "Why is she here?' Robert asked. "I don't know" Elsa replied. The ghost came towards them so Elsa and Robert backed off but the ghost kept coming forward until they were with the rest of the group. Everyone was shocked to see the ghost. "GO AWAY" the ghost yelled. "She must be guarding something" Kristoff said. "It doesn't matter" Espen said. Espen threw a spear of ice at the ghost, when it made contact with her the ghost screamed in pain "Our magic she can feel it" Elsa said. Then Elsa started throwing ice spikes at her until she stopped. "Let us pass" Elsa said. "The ghost nodded still clutching at where the ice magic had struck her, she faded away. "Why was she here?" Anna asked. "She was guarding Cindera cave like Jostein said, the cave is dangerous she must of been guarding the it" Elsa said. "Doesn't matter now she's gone lets keep moving" Espen said. The group then tried to get on their horses but they wouldn't move an inch closer to the trees "They won't move lets go on foot" Kristoff said and stated to walk forward.

The group were walking forward when something crossed Annas mind "If their was the ghost guarding the cave maybe their are more" Anna said. "Perhaps but we'll deal with that when it" Kristoff was cut short when something had charged into him. Kristoff got back up to see what had hit him, everyone looked at what had done it. It was a stag but it had bright white fur, gold eyes and black antlers "Another guardian definitely" Robert said. The stag charged again aiming for Robert but it stopped when Robert made a ball of fire in his hand "The guardians hate our magic" Robert said. The group started walking again the stag let them pass but you could by his face the stag hated it.

The group made it to the entrance of the cave but stopped when they saw the entrance was blocked by a stone wall "No no no no no NO" Espen said. "All this way for nothing" Espen yelled. "Now what?" Robert asked. "I don't know" Anna said. "Wait a minute, look here" Elsa said pointing to the stone wall. The wall had markings on it


	5. Cindera Cave

Everyone gathered around the stone wall to look at the markings. "What are they?" Robert asked. "Markings showing signs" Elsa said. "Signs of what?" Anna asked. "Ice and fire" Espen said. "So the door opens with ice and fire" Robert said. "Yes" Elsa said. "So we open it using our powers; okay how do we do that?" Elsa asked. "Simple just shoot our powers at it; Robert you use your fire and I'll use my ice" Espen said. Robert and Espen stood a couple meter away from the wall "On three; one...two...three" Espen said. The two held out their hands and fired beams of blue and red. They crashed into the wall creating a load thunderous sound. Everyone watched as the stone wall started to split and open up. "Lets go" Espen said leading the group. They stood at the entrance to see a large rock tunnel with no light at all. Robert made a flame in his hand and the group descended down in the tunnel. "How long?" Anna asked. "I don't know" Elsa said. "It's can't be that much further we've been walking for hours now" Robert said. "It could be much further down" Espen said stunned as they walked into a large open area. The area was large filled with diamonds that were lighting the room. "It's beautiful" Elsa said. "How are they keeping this place lit?" Kristoff asked. "Magic" Espen said. "Over their" Robert said pointing to a stone stand. The group walked over the stone stand and saw that their was something on it. It was a golden bowl with a lid with two open round bits on both sides. "What is it?" Robert asked. "I think it's what we came here for" Espen said. Elsa picked up the item and noticed that their was something underneath it. "It's a stone tablet" Elsa said picking the tablet up. "What does it say?" Anna asked. "I don't know it's in a different language" Elsa said. "We'll figure it out later but now lets go" Robert said. They group turned around to head for the exit when they saw something guarding the way; it was a stag but unlike the other one it was pure black fur glowing white eyes and snow white antlers. Robert threw a ball of fire near it expecting it to fear his powers like the other guardians but this one was different. The stag didn't even flinch at the fire instead it kept it eyes right on Elsa she was the one holding what he was guarding. Elsa noticed this and threw a ice spike at the stag but it just moved out of the way. "What do we do?" Kristoff asked. "We kill it" Espen said coldly. Espen launched a ice beam; but the stag charged into the beam and rebounded it using it's antlers. "LOOK OUT" Robert said causing everyone to jump out of the way. "All three of us have to attack it at once; Elsa Robert keep it distracted and I'll attack if from behind" Espen commanded. Elsa and Robert nodded and did just that they kept up a flurry of attacks while Espen flew behind it. Espen jumped on the back of it and made a dagger out of ice he was going to slit it's throat. Knowing the danger the stag bucked wildly and flung Espen off on the ground. Kristoff saw a chance and ran for the dagger. It happened so fast Kristoff had the dagger sprinted towards the stag and plunged the knife deep into the stags neck killing it nearly instantly. They looked over at the dead stag "Lets go" Espen said.

The group made it back to the entrance of the cave "Now we just have to get back" Anna said. The group started to walk back down the mountain back to Arendelle. Their was no sign of the stag they had encounter on the way up which was good no one wanted to have to kill another stag especially one so pure. After hours of hiking they finally made it back to Arendelle. "Lets get to the castle I want to check on our group" Robert said. They walked up to the castle to find everyone was training just as Espen had said. Soon a guard ran up to them "Your majesty a scout came here not to long ago and reported he saw a large army heading this way" the guard said trying to catch his breath.

Espen looked at everyone with worried eyes and uttered one word. "Sverre".


	6. The return

"We have to go to Jostein now to find out how this thing works" Elsa said. Leading the group down the stairs of the castle she came to Josteins library. Elsa knocked on the door and was greeted by the old man. "Elsa you have returned good do you have it?" Jostein asked. "Yes we do; do you know how to use it?" Elsa asked. "Yes I do come" Jostein said. He left the room and lead the the group out of the castle and down the grand chapel. "You must do it here it is the only place" he said. "How do we do it" Robert asked. "Three of you must use it one with ice and one with fire place your hands over the funnels and then the third must be of royal blood and must give blood to the middle of it" Jostein said. "Ok Elsa you give the blood Robert and I will provide the ice and fire" Espen said. Elsa made a stand of ice and placed the item on it; Espen and Robert then made ice and fire in their hands and got ready. "Now" Robert said. Both of them put their hands over the funnels and fired their powers into the center; a bright golden glow emitted from the it as Elsa made an ice dagger and cut her palm to offer the blood. She quickly lifted the lid and let her blood drop into it; with this the glow turned to blue and red and it suddenly stopped. Now their was a liquid in the middle of the bowl with a blue and red tint to it. "It is done just before the battle pour this potion onto the battlefield and the army will rise" Jostein said. Anna turned to say something to him but he was gone "Where did he go?" Anna asked. "I don't know" Elsa said. "It doesn't matter now we have what we need lets prepare for the battle" Espen said. The group returned top the castle to go train for the battle; Elsa went of to talk to the guard they spoke to earlier "When did the scout say the army will be here?" Elsa asked the guard. "In about two hours your majesty" the guard said. "Two hours" Elsa said shocked. "Yes don't worry Arendelle will be able to defeat their army" the guard said. "No go to the captain tell him to keep Arendelles army within the walls I will handle this" Elsa said. "But your majesty" the guard said. "No go tell the captain now" Elsa said sternly. With that the guard ran off to tell the captain what the queen had told him.

Elsa meet up with the rest of the group in the courtyard "We have two hours until they get here" Elsa said. "Only two hours" Anna said. Espen looked out the corner of his eye and noticed something down at the Fjord. "We might have less time than that" Espen said. Everyone looked down at the Fjord and saw that it was frozen solid. "What is it"? Anna asked. "It's Sverres army there making the fjord a battleground. "We better get down their now" Elsa said. They sprinted down as fast as they could down to the docks on the now frozen fjord when they saw the army marching forward. "Elsa now would be a got time to use the potion" Kristoff said. Elsa looked down and started to pour the potion onto the ground. For a while nothing happened then suddenly behind them giant ice spikes sprouting from the ground. They turned to look when fire started to emit from the ground creating giant pillars of fire. when it faded standing before them was an army dressed in blue and red. "Red must be fire and blue must be ice" Anna said. A man started to walk thought the army and finally made it to the front. He was very large and was wearing a crimson coat that went down to his knees and had black fur along the edges. He was wearing normal clothes underneath it and had a large brown beard and long brown hair and bright blue eyes. It was Dario.

Sorry that lately my chapters have been short I plan to change that hope you guys are liking the story so far. And leave a review I always appreciate feedback from the readers.


	7. The battle begins

Dario stood at the head of the army like a wolf at the head of a pack. The wind was picking up and was slightly moving his long coat and beard. Elsa and Anna looked at him nearly teary eyed and ran over to him and hugged him. Dario smiled and hugged back he had gotten bigger since his death and was now nearly 7 feet tall. "Dario it's so good to see you" Elsa said releasing her hug on him. "It's good to see you to sister" Dario said. Espen walked over to the three "Sorry to interrupt but we have business to attend to" Espen said. Dario nodded at him. Espen, Robert, Elsa, Anna, Dario and Kristoff started walking out into the middle of the fjord to meet with Sverre. Sverre walked out with two men along side him; one wearing blue steel armor and the other wearing red steel armor. Excluding Espen and Robert this was their first time seeing Sverre. He was clean shaven with long black hair and the same dark green eyes as Espen. He was wearing a red fur coat with the clothes of a upper class citizen underneath. On his head was the crown on Vormedal it was golden band that went around his head with blue and red gems in it. "Hello brother" Espen said with venom in his voice. "Come now Espen is that anyway to address your king and your brother" Sverre said. "Why are you here?" Elsa asked. Espen looked over to Elsa and noticed the ice tiara on her head. "So you must be Elsa the snow Queen; I've heard of you; about how you froze your kingdom your control over your power is pitiful; we learn at a young age how to control our powers" Espen said. "You didn't answer the question why are you here?" Anna asked with a angry voice. Espen got a vicious look on his voice "You know why I am here; to eliminate the last of the lesser beings from my kingdom and after; I've done that I will eliminate all of you" Espen said. Hearing this Dario stepped forward to face Sverre. "You threaten my sister you threaten me and trust me you don't want to threaten me; My army will destroy you" Dario said. "Your army will lose along with all of you; but I'm a kind king so I will leave Arendelle untouched if you simply give me Espen and Robert here and the four lesser beings that you escaped with" Sverre said. "Not a chance" Espen said. "I can see you are blinded by rage I will give you 24 hours we will meet back here tomorrow; If you don't meet my request I will attack" Sverre said. He turned and started walking away back to his army. The group walked back to the awaiting army "We camp here tonight men set up some shelters of ice we will be fighting tomorrow" Dario said with a commanding voice. The soldiers nodded and started making ice shelters "Come we will sleep up in the castle tonight" Dario said. Elsa was walking the halls and saw Dario was in the sitting room. He was sitting in a large chair near the fireplace no doubt lit using his powers. Elsa walked in and sat down in a chair near him "what are you think about?" Elsa asked. "About tomorrow" Dario said in a emotionless voice. "Don't think about that; think about something else; how have you been?" Elsa asked. "Hm I've been dead Elsa" Dario said. "Well you've been doing something your the leader of that army and not to mention you're a a lot bigger" Elsa said with a smile. "Time moves faster in the after life and when I started training in the after life I proved to be the best; that is why I'm their leader" Dario said. A long silence fell upon the room until Elsa broke it "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" she asked. "Their is no we Elsa; just me my army and those other two; you and Anna will stay up here; I don't want your lives at risk again" Dario said. "Dario I think your forgetting I'm the queen and I'm your older sister and I can control my powers as well and Anna; I can't let her; I know that she will want to fight but she will be underpowered compared to Sverres army" Elsa said. "Do you really want to fight?" Dario asked. "No but your my brother I want to help you" Elsa said. "We're gonna need all the help" A voice said. Dario and Elsa looked to the door way and found Robert standing their. We will never give those people up we will fight; Elsa, Anna and Kristoff will be of help" Robert said. "If that's true then why not use Arendelles army to help?" Dario asked. "No we need them just in case we... just in case we don't win" Elsa said. "Don't say that; don't ever say that Elsa we will win" Dario said. "Go get some rest we will have to be at the fjord early tomorrow" Robert said and then started to walk away. "Go rest I need to go talk to Anna" Elsa said then left the room. Elsa walked up to the door of Annas room; she stood their for a long time not sure what to say. Elsa then knocked on the door and walked in "Your not fighting tomorrow" Elsa said with a quick voice. "What?" Anna asked surprised. "Tomorrow I don't want you to fight" Elsa said. "No Elsa I want to help I want to fight" Anna said in a desperate voice. "Anna please do you think you can help; against a whole army of soldiers with powers of ice and fire" Elsa said. Anna was hurt by this "get out NOW" Anna yelled at her sister. Elsa wasted no time and left the room heading for her own. She needed all the energy she could get. The morning came Elsa was standing at the head of the army along with Dario, Robert and Espen; facing Sverre and his forces. Sverre was walking out to the center of the still thickly frozen fjord. "I guess we should go talk" Espen said and lead the group out to meet the tyrant. "i trust with your rest you have made the right decision" Sverre said. "Yes we have" Espen said. A long silence fell upon the meeting. "We will fight" Espen said. Sverres emotion didn't change "I'm disappointed in you Espen but o well; very well if you want to fight we shall bring a war" Sverre said then turned and walked back to his army. The group walked briskly back to their own army "What's happening?" Kristoff asked. He was waiting with the army to hear back from then. Kristoff had forced it upon Elsa that he will fight in this battle no matter what. "Kristoff I want you at the back" Elsa said. Elsa started walking to one of the tents that had been set up with Kristoff following her. "Take these" Elsa said shoving a large crossbow and bolts to him. "Can you use one?" Elsa asked him. "Yea I guess but" Kristoff was cut short. "Then use it and don't hit us" Elsa said. She marched back to the head of the army along with others; just as she did Sverres army had started to charge. Elsa looked at them and made a ice sword in her right arm. She held it up high the sun reflecting off her newly made armor of strong ice; she was the leader; the queen and she will fight this battle even if it meant her death. Elsa looked at the enemy with a determined look "CHARGE" she yelled and with that her and the army charged forward; for their lives; for their home; for Arendelle. 


	8. Battle for the Fjord

Elsa charged forward with the army with Dario at her side. The enemy was getting closer and already fire and ice were getting fired everywhere. She noticed a bolt of fire was heading her way and quickly slide under it. Elsa made a ramp of ice in front of her and using her momentum ran up it and jumped in the enemy army. Everything felt slow in the air; Elsa looked up and was furious at the sight she saw. It was Sverre at the back of his army. He wasn't fighting at all he was just sitting back watching the show. Elsa landed in the mist of the battle. It was close quarters now everyone was using weapons of ice and fire. She found herself in close combat with another ice user using a ice machete . Elsa counted with a ice sword. The man was average size so she was even with him. He lifted the machete above him and brought it down with power; Elsa lifted her sword and intercepted it. The man was stunned and Elsa quickly drove the sword through his chest killing him.

Elsa had just killed someone; but she wasn't worried it was him or herself. Elsa got a glance behind her and saw Dario was not far behind her; he must of followed her. He was easily overpowering the attackers using his signature duel fire whips. Elsa then noticed an attacker coming from her side; the attacker had a large ice axe; he attacker her. Elsa put her arm out to protect her and then felt a large force pushing her arm down. The axe hit her and left a large cut on her arm. If she hadn't of had the armor it could of been a lot worst. Elsa didn't feel the pain; the adrenalin kept her going and she easily took care of the axe wielding idiot.

Dario watched as Elsa charged in to battle using a ramp of ice she made she had jumped into the battle. I got to follow her Dario thought to himself and mimicked Elsa and ran up the ramp and jumped into the battle. He was outnumbered but he knew he could take them. He made two whips of fire in his hands and started to attack the enemy soldiers. They didn't stand a chance. Dario looked behind him and saw Elsa get hit by an ice axe; his heart sank when he saw the axe come down and he looked away. Dario looked back up expecting to see a dead Elsa lying on the frozen fjord but instead saw her killing the same attacker that had just hit her with the axe. That is some strong armor Dario thought to himself.

The tides of the battle were in Arendelles favor. Elsa was fighting off an attacker when out of the corner of her eye she saw another attacker coming towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as she fought this could be it. The running attacker suddenly fell and with his momentum slide across ice towards her. Elsa took care of the her current attacker and then saw that their was an arrow buried deep with in the fallen enemies back. She then saw Kristoff standing on top of the ramp she made earlier reloading his crossbow; he had saved her.

Hours went by and the battle still raged on; Elsa was defending herself when she felt the ice starting to crack beneath her and the frozen fjord started to shake. All of this happening Elsa saw Sverre hovering over the with a small jet of flames underneath him keeping him up their. That was also when the ice started to crack.

Anna was in the sitting room looking out a window that was overlooking the frozen fjord; and the battle taking place on it. She was worried about what would happen and hoping they were all right. She was also frustrated that she once again couldn't help. Anna out of frustration picked up a nearby book and threw at a statue destroying part of it. Anna looked back out the window; it was too far away to make out any faces or even which side was which. All she knew was her family was down their fighting for their lives.

"Not to happy are you" an old voice said.

Anna turned around to find Jostein wearing a old red robe and hood; although most of it was covered in old dried dirt.

"What is it Jostein?" Anna asked.

"Well Princess Anna I might have a way for you to help down their" he said.

Hearing this Anna stood up and her eyes widened. "Really what is it" Anna asked excitedly.

"Follow me" he said and gestured Anna to follow him.

Anna followed Jostein hoping that he was telling the truth.

"RETREAT; RETREAT BACK TO THE VILLAGE" Dario yelled.

Hearing this the Arendelle forces started to fall back to the docks before the ice could crack beneath them. They were running and the enemy was behind them chasing them down.

The battle changed venue; the raging battle now took place in the village of Arendelle; the villages were now in danger.

Anna followed Jostein down a spiraling stone staircase deeper into the castle.

"Jostein can't you just tell me?" Anna asked while walking down the stairs behind the old man.

Jostein didn't say anything and continued walking down the ever spiraling stairs.

"I'll take that as a no then" Anna said.

The two finally got to the bottom of the stairs and walked along a dimly lit stone hallway until they came to heavy metal door locked with a large lock. Jostein reached into one of his large sleeves and pulled out a large golden key and unlocked the door. With great difficulty the old man opened the door and grabbed one of the torches mounted on the wall near the door. He lead Anna over to a white stone pillar with a purple pillow on top of it. Anna didn't think much until she saw a small vial on the pillow. The liquid in side of it was giving off a bright yellow glow.

"What is it?" she asked without looking away from the bright glow.

"Magic" Jostein said.

"What do you mean?" Anna said confused.

"Your sister has power over ice and your brother has power of fire; well this is that magic in a liquid form" Jostein said.

Anna was amazed to hear this. "In this case it is power of fire" Jostein said.

"Why is it down here?" Anna asked.

"Can you imagine this power in the wrong hands; it would be horrible; that is why it is heavily locked away" the old man said.

"Look out the window and you'll see what it's like" Anna said.

"Well then you better drink it and go and help" Jostein said with a smile.

Anna picked up the vile and pulled out the cork. Anna didn't hesitate and drank all the contents of the vile. It was hot; but it didn't burn her mouth. She then felt a warm sensation in her stomach; suddenly a glowing golden stream of energy spriled around her. It stayed then for a few seconds then disappeared. Anna left the room and ran back up the steps; outside of the castle into the courtyard and saw the battle and moved into the village. Anna ran towards the fight; now with powers of fire she knew that she can fight.


End file.
